Trust Me
by Sof-Chan
Summary: "Estoy contigo a tu lado, sin importar a quien le entregues tus labios...puedes confiar en mi en las buenas y en las malas" Cody/Gwen


Trust me

Hola gente del fanfiction! No se desde cuando deje este hobby abandonado…pero aproveche esta oportunidad para desearles feliz navidad y año nuevo ,coman mucho pavo y eso (: .

Este fic lo iba a subir como hace 2 meses…pero por diversos asuntos(o sea…ESCUELA!) emh ,lo olvide D:,pero aquí esta…después de todo..

**-EDIT, AHORA SIN EL EDIT XD!-**

Ok, no se que hago escribiendo aquí, si mis clases empiezan en 1 hora...(y nooo ,no editare esta cosa ahaha).

Ok ,siempre aparezco y desaparezco de este lugar, en fin...la inspiración ha llegado y pues..ni modo se aguantan xD.

Esto lo queria escribir desde hace mucho ,mi respuesta al famosísimo beso de Duncan y Gwen; y no,no soy ni DxG ni DxC...Aunque me gusta el TxG gracias al beso uno se da cuenta que si era bonita esa pareja después de todo ,pero el chico con al cual me gusta visualizar a Gwen es Cody...come on! es el Codester (además es buen perdedor),asi que nació este fic.

Summary: "Estoy contigo a tu lado, sin importar a quien le entregues tus labios...puedes confiar en mi en las buenas y en las malas"

Pareja: GwenxCody

Here we go! los reviews se agradecen muchísimo!

Era una noche oscura en el avión del reality, Cody no podía dormir...aunque hayan ganado el desafío, sentía algo incomodo que interrumpía sus sueños .Fue cuando abrió los ojos y con horror vio a Sierra acurrucada junto a el ,aunque ya se había resignado a que la fangirl lo asechara o dijera cosas como que se casarían y tendrían Codys y Sierras Jr.,eso era la gota que derramo el vaso...era su espacio personal!

No tuvo de otra separarse de ella, se levanto de la cama, por suerte la pelivioleta tenia el sueño muy pesado...

-Cody...-susurraba en sus sueños-...hazme tuya-ok era algo que Cody no quería escuchar, al menos no de Sierra ,no pudo evitar poner una cara de repudio, cuando ponía a la almohada como su sustituto.

-Ya que...-se decía a si mismo cuando acombada las almohadas con cuidado para que Sierra no se despertara-…diviértete aunque sea en tus sueños.

Lanzo un suspiro y salio de el salón de primera clase, no sabia a donde ir, pero tampoco tenia sueño...así que vagabundeo por todo el avión, paso por la clase económica, veía como todos dormían placidamente a pesar de que perdieron.

Cody todavía sentía los golpeas que sufrió en el desafío, todo fue tan violento, ya ni cuando el oso en Total Drama Island lo había lastimado tanto...pero...porque?

...Gwen-paso la imagen de la chica por su mente, se sintió triste...y sacudió su cabeza intentando reponerse-

Cuando de repente recordó la paliza que le dio a Duncan...jamás se había sentido tan fuerte!

-D-Duncan-decía casi gruñendo, le daba impotencia que por culpa de el, todos terminaran discriminando a su amada gótica...ella no tenia la culpa de haber caído en "las garras" del delincuente que le había robado al amor de su vida...-

Se sentía lleno de impotencia recordar todo, pero no podía hacer nada, Gwen se le notaba feliz con Duncan, a pesar de que nadie entendía que rayos le había visto...

El geek siguió caminando, cuando dio con la cabina del capitán. Dio un vistazo pero no había nadie...cuando vio una sombra...

-Que?..ay Zeke ya deberías superar que estas fue...-se acercaba pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por..-Gwen?

-Cody?-la gótica volteo a verlo algo asustada, no imaginaba verlo aquí...no se le veía muy feliz a la gótica quien estaba en un rincón abrazando sus piernas...-

-Q-Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Cody sentándose a lado de ella- no puedes dormir?

-Lo mismo te pregunto...-respondió sin verlo- y no ,no puedo dormir...mejor vete..si?

-No puedo-respondió el chico quien se sentía exiliado- Sierra esta en mi cama

-Ok-volteo a verlo con cara de aterrorizada, justo como andaba Cody momentos atrás- ni siquiera quiero preguntar que hacían...

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!-grito todo rojo de vergüenza y molesto..pero luego se compuso-Tu sabes bien que ella es la que me acosa ,yo no tengo interés en ella...

-Al menos tú puedes explicarte...-susurro en voz baja de manera deprimente-

-Q-que?-Cody escucho eso y entendió a donde iba todo-oh si Duncan...

-No me digas, tu también me odias por el?-fue directa-No te culpo ya que tu...-Gwen no pudo terminar la frase, sentía algo de vergüenza sabiendo los sentimientos del chico que ahora le hacia compañía

-De que?,si...me gustas-completo la frase de Gwen con una sonrisa-y es por eso que no te odio..como podría?

-Bueno pues están Heather,La stalker y...-se detuvo sentía ganas de llorar pero intento ser fuerte-..bueno Courtney..no me dejan explicarme...no las culpo, en especial Courtney...es que todo sucedió tan rápido...

-Y que te interesa lo que ellas piensen?-interrumpió abruptamente el chico no podría permitir que trataran así a la chica que le gustaba..o peor que Gwen se tratara así misma de esa manera- Si te hace feliz estar con el..que te valga gorro los demás!

-No se porque dices eso..-se hecho a llorar(ok y no me interesa cuantos reviews me manden mentándole la madre a esa parte ¬.¬, los góticos también lloran xD)-...perdóname...pero tu sabes que no podemos ser pareja...

-No intento ligarte Gwen-respondió Cody de manera seria-solo un pendejo tomaría ventaja de una chica triste...solo intento hacerte sentir mejor ,nadie te hace llorar...y menos un ser..como Duncan...por algo lo golpee, no debería estar jugando con el corazón de Courtney ni con el tuyo.

-Co-Cody-Miro al chico con aire de respeto...-gracias por tus palabras..pero se que Duncan no es malo...

-Eso también decía Courtney...perdón se me salio, pero tenia que decirlo-no sabia que decir ,quería que Gwen dejara de llorar y de pasada que el peli verde desapareciera.-pero..mira me tienes a mi, no como novio...pero si alguien te hace sentir mal..no dudes que yo estaré contigo!

El chico se levanto y le extendió la mano...

-Vamos ,regresemos a nuestros cuartos...y seca esas lagrimas ,las niñas bonitas cuando lloran...no se ven tan bonitas y tu eres hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gwen se encontraba asombrada ante todo lo que le dijo Cody ,jamás lo había visto en esa actitud que para nada le desagradaba...lo tomo de la mano ,ambos iban caminando juntos, cuando Gwen...

-Gracias Cody...-se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara-..se que puedo confiar en ti.

Fin.

Me tomo 1 hora escribir esto...espero les haya gustado ,ojala que nadie me escriba cosas negativas sobre parejas ,la verdad es que CodyxGwen merece más amor xD y bueno...ahora si, me voy a la escuela(publicara esto en la noche, espero...)

Y LO PUBLIQUE COMO 2 MESES DESPUES XD!


End file.
